Ruby Red Cacophony
by Swythangel
Summary: What happens when a member of the Accursed Kindred wants a mortal man? (Shonen Ai Youken) and hai, I know its a sucky summary -_-;
1. Default Chapter

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Ruby Red Cacophony   
Type: 1/?, Series   
Teaser:   
Rating: PG –13 (to be safe…)   
Spoilers:   
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, fantasy AU   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…they're Koyasu Takehito's ^-^ And hell do I envy him for owning em *&* having Tomokazu Seki as Ken's Seiyuu as well as Miki Shinichirou for Youji.   
Keywords/Pairings: Oh you'll know. *wink**wink* 

This is a new one for me I would think, more, er, laden with sexual tension than I would normally put in….I'm experimenting ^-^ so everyone who's been badgering me for a lemon be happy, you might just see one here. blush> Oh, oh, which leads me to a favor I want to ask…lemon-writers out there, can someone help me by beta-ing my blatant lemon, *if* I do make one that is…lol>   
I feel like there are a lot of tenses I screwed here but ah well…I can never really tell ^-^ Forgive me for the grammatical lapse?   
On with the ficcie! 

**Ruby Red Cacophony**   
**Part 1**

Blood. 

It thrums and sings to my kind, a sensual crooning that beckons one to come closer, to worship at the fount, to partake of its life-giving taste. Even in the most raucous ballroom, its melody summons. Like a Master calling out to its slave. 

And I, I cannot do anything but obey. Its call is too siren sweet to ignore. I nip at the barrier, licking the skin that separates me from ambrosia, feeling the erratically thrumming pulse beneath as he writhes at my sensual touch. I pleasure him, using all the talents I have learned in over 500 years. 

Some of my kind wouldn't have done this, opting to brutally take what they want in seconds and leaving behind the violated corpse of their victims. But I am different. I see no reason to resort to violence when what could be taken, could be taken with both sides experiencing pleasure. It is no loss to me to give pleasure to someone who would die afterwards anyway. 

Besides, I love prolonging the ecstatic pleasure of taking the sweet nectar at my leisure. 

His moans are getting louder now and I can tell he is reaching his peak. I quicken too, knowing that the time is nigh. 

There! 

As he screams out in pleasure, he does not notice me biting down on the soft skin of his inner elbow, gaining access to his sweet, sweet, living blood as it gushes forth from between my lips. The knowledge of the carmine blood draining his life, softly, in the maelstrom of emotions buffeting him, and filling me with his vitality excites me to no end. 

Pleasure bursts forth, scintillating, shattering. 

I close my eyes in ecstasy. There is nothing like this in the whole world. Nothing, not even the physical intimacy of sex, could ever compare to this. 

It makes me feel alive. 

…powerful. 

…deathless. 

As it should. As it always will. 

*** 

"Home, Perry." 

"Yes, M'lord!" 

As the coachman jumps up into his seat, the carriage moves forward with a tiny lurch as the thoroughbreds in front respond to the flickering of the coachman's whip. 

The lone passenger of the carriage leans back on the padded seat, basking in the moonlight that filters in from the open window, his face replete with the satisfied look of one who had just made a conquest. 

It is his way to bask in the afterglow after a night such as this, feeling so vitally alive that he banks his extraordinary senses in favor of limited mortal ones, remembering a time long past when he had had to rely on said limited sensations. 

That is probably why he doesn't sense the muffled sound of hoofbeats on the packed ground until the intruders are almost upon them. 

Tzing! 

The sound of a gunshot. He shoots up from his seat to find himself face to face with a gun barrel. 

"Stand and deliver!" 

Highwaymen. 

A small smile curves his features as he relaxes back unto the cushions. 

_/Tch! This time you have picked the wrong victims, little mortals. I am Youji of the Fallen Kindred and I can crush you easily. But I won't. I do not have the inclination to. Be thankful that I have had dinner already, else you would be dead by now, which is not to say that you won't be dead by the time we're through with this charade of yours./_

The carriage door clicks open and the gun shows itself again, followed by a blonde-haired blue eyed…boy in a mask that barely covered his features. 

_/These silly mortals./_

"Please get out, Your Lordship." 

The request was quiet, made in a cultured voice that fills him with surprise. As does the appearance of all three once he got out of the carriage. Highwaymen are suppose to be uncultured, unwashed louts. What stands before him are finely dressed young men in ridiculous masks of the ballroom variety. 

_/So, the noble-born boys want to have a bit of sport do they? I can follow along those lines./_

They amuse him, these mortal nobles playing at highwaymen. And it shows in his cat-green eyes as he looks the situation over. 

"Hn." 

One of the "highwaymen" clears his throat and Youji turns to look at him through the fur-lined hood of his cape. This would be the leader of the group. 

Youji's brows arch in mirth. It follows that they would select someone of garish brilliance to represent themselves with. Red-hair, lavender eyes, they could never get more garish than that. So very predictable for nobles playing at being highwaymen. 

This one did not interest him at all. If he had been Schuldich, he would probably be instantly attracted to such a combination. The red-haired Kindred had a weakness for brightly plumaged victims. Youji on the other hand preferred…something else. 

_/Maybe I can find someone more of my taste in his companions…/_

He scanned the red-haired highwayman's other companions. The little blond stood near the redhead. He was…pretty, to the point of looking like a girl. Youji was sure he never lacked for partners, the combination of bright, large blue eyes and blond hair being the rage in polite society these days. More Bradley's type than his. 

He was about to look at the last highwayman when the purple-eyed redhead spoke again. The voice a low, clear somewhat sullen sound in the dark of the night. 

"Your Lordship, we will need to divest your person of valuables." 

Purple Eyes inclines his head at Blue-eyed blonde. Blue-eyed blonde steps backward, turning towards his leader and shaking his head. The boy must be intimidated by him, Youji thought with amusement. 

_/What will you do now, leader? Will you do it yourself or force the little boy to go? You'd better do something fast, purple eyes. I am becoming bored fast and a bored Youji kills./_

Purple Eyes does neither. Instead, he turns towards the last highwayman who is still mounted on his horse sitting in the shadows, the one Youji had been unable to peruse, and makes hand gestures. The other hesitates then moves forward with a jerk of his reins. 

_/I am bored./_

The last highwayman moves fast and when he finally emerges from the shadows and dismounts all Youji could see is reddish-brown hair. The great chestnut horse blocking his view. 

_/It is of no moment. I am too bored to care. You will be the first to die, liitle mortal./_

Youji prepares to strike, muscles tensing without actually looking it, waiting for the last highwayman to come around. When he finally does, the emerald green eyes of the Kindred meets velvet brown ones and stops, old mortal memories crowding in to overwhelm Youji. 

_/Asuka's eyes./_

This revelation startles Youji for a minute, effectively stopping any thoughts to kill, and this allows Velvet Eyes to come near him. The soft bronze eyes stops just near enough for the man-boy to whisper two words in a light tone that reminds Youji of quiet nights spent by the fireside. 

"My apologies." 

_/No, not Asuka, this. But different./_

His scent envelopes Youji, the very instant that he leans in, and the Kindred becomes entranced. Cinnamon and chocolate. That's how the boy smells like. Quite suddenly, Youji decides that he wanted this one. 

As the young boy starts to reach for his valuables, Youji let his gaze wander lazily up and down his form. Slender the boy is, to the point of thinness, but possessing of a wiry strength that belies the fragility of thin bones. His hair waves into his face, reddish-brown strands of silk that seem to cover features frozen in between that of a boy and a man. 

The man-boy, Youji estimates, is nineteen or thereabouts. His movements are a bit too hesitant and awkward, lacking the swagger of self-assurance a man would have at an older age. 

Just the way Youji liked his victims. He was perfect and Youji would have him. 

Brown Eyes suddenly reaches for the brooch at his throat, the one holding his cape together, unclasping it. The action frees the cape and the hood that covers Youji's features slips back a few inches. 

Youji shrugs. 

The movement further dislodges the fur-lined hood on his head and it falls gracefully back, spilling golden waves of hair down to his shoulders. Fully exposed, Youji's finely featured face shone eerily in the moonlight, a flush tinting his cheeks from the last kill he had made just hours before. 

Silence reigns for a few minutes as the highwaymen stare, agape. It does not bother Youji in the least though, he is used to being stared at. All the Kindred are. They possess the elusive quality of enigmatic mystery that drew mortals to them. Some would pin it down on presence but the Kindred knew better. 

Since time immemorial, mortals have ever been drawn to the dark ways, the seductive call of the Accursed was no different. It didn't matter if the Kindred was ugly or not, they still drew mortals to them like moths to the flame. Not that there are any Kindred with unprepossessing features. There are none. One meant to last forever should never be ugly. 

Youji looked down to find Velvet Eyes staring at him too, eyes dilating a little. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak for the first time since this encounter. Youji's voice was low but light, sensual and evocative. 

"Find something you like, Little One?" 

Velvet Eyes flushes and looks down, trying to cover up his embarrassment by busily emptying Youji's pockets of their contents. 

"What is your name?" 

Velvet Eyes look up at him. The brown depths registering startlement and confusion. His lips moving silently, like he lost his voice. The flush on his cheeks deepened further and he quickly looks down, picking up where he left off. 

A chuckle made its way to Youji's lips. The boy blushed easily. Enchanting. 

He wondered how the boy would look, naked and in the throes of passion. Youji was willing to bet that the boy's body would flush the same luscious rose his cheeks now displayed. His blood quickened. 

Unused to such single-minded scrutiny, Ken's hands fumbles in the nobleman's cufflinks, self-consciousness making his hands clumsy. 

_/Calm yourself, Ken. Its just a bloody robbery./_

But the jade green eyes trained on him makes it impossible for Ken to even think straight. They were hypnotic and even now that he has lowered his eyes to attend to his task, he could *feel* those eyes on his person. It almost seems like invisible hands are caressing his body. 

Ken shivered. 

"Ow." 

Blood welled where the cufflinks pricked his finger. 

_/Serves me right for my inattention./_

Ken reaches inside his breast pocket for his handkerchief but quicker than he could blink, Youji's hand darted out to catch his own, slowly tugging it towards him, all the while training mesmerizing eyes on Ken's brown ones. 

Ken stood, transfixed as emerald eyes pinned him motionless in their depths. 

Youji brought Ken's hand up and lazily licked the blood from the small wound. The brown-eyed boy's mouth fell open and his tongue darted out to lick lips that have suddenly gone dry. 

_/Ah, the game has begun, my little mortal. I feel the song of your blood in my veins now. You can't escape me./_

Click! 

The sound of a gun behind them breaks the tension between Ken and Youji as the sullen voice of the highwaymen's leader broke the silence. 

"I suggest you get away from him, if you value your life, My Lord." 

Youji turned to see the redhead's purple eyes glitter with a hard light. He could sense anger behind the tone. And the purple depths definitely hold a jealous challenging glint. 

_/Interesting. Lover perhaps?/_

Youji arched his brows at Purple Eyes. _/It is of no matter to me, mortal. I always get what I want./_

"This is enough. We're going." Purple Eyes jerks his head towards their horses just as he cuts the tethers that bound the horses to the carriage. He slaps the horses' rump and the thoroughbreds rear up before running off. 

Youji smiled inside. 

_/Foolish mortal, even without the horses I could outrun your mounts with my speed alone./_

The blonde boy walked backwards to his horse, still training his gun on the coachman as the fiery-haired one did the same, training his gun at Youji. Ken still stood, dazed, looking at the golden Kindred like he didn't want to leave his presence. It was like he was spellbound. 

The spell is broken as the red-haired leader thrust his person and horse between the two. Ran was beside himself with jealous fury. Ken seemed entranced by their target and Ran didn't like it one bit. 

"Go to your horse." 

The brown-eyed boy blinked and without another word went and straddled his horse. 

"Your Lordship will have to wait awhile but I am sure someone will come trundling pass in a few hours time." Satisfaction tinged Ran's voice at the thought of leaving this golden-haired stranger in the cold night. "In the meantime, Your Lordship can always look at the scenery." 

"I'm ready." 

As Ken's quiet voice reached Ran, he lightly slapped his own horse. 

"Then we ride." 

Ran took one last look at the seemingly unperturbed stranger before plunging into the forest. He convinced himself that Ken reacted the way he did because of the novelty of seeing an unusually good-looking man here in these backwaters. It would pass, after all, they would never see him again. 

Unknown to Ran, Ken, who was riding rear guard, never took his eyes off of the stranger, his velvet eyes holding a strange light. 

_/Don't worry, Little One. I'll find you, wherever you are, My velvet eyes./_

Jade green eyes caressed the figure on the disappearing horse. 

"Your blood sings to me now. You can never escape. You will be mine." 

The words, whispered in the silent night, could not have reached the brown-haired boy but as the words fell from the Kindred's lips, Ken shivered. 

TBC or not TBC? That is the question! ^_~ 

I just want to ask if this shows any promise and if you guys would like this continued? The idea just popped into my head after Tschubi-chan tried to prod me for a Youken fic ^^. (Tschubi-chan, see see! I made YouKen! This is for your birthday, whenever it is g>) This so not me I think…it's a bit darker than what I usually write or is it? Ahohoho! 

Everyone likes YouKen, yes we do! ^-^ Right there with RanKen. And I like a YouKenRan conflict ^-^ You all noticed? feigned shocked look> really? Now if someone nice enough would make a YouKenRan conflict? looks around>What about you, Purple-chan? ^^ or maybe Deena-chan! (Raspberry! Oi, oi!) 

This is very AU, set in a different time frame and place from Weiß, its fantasy AU because I can't seem to get the thought of a vampire Youji out of my head. ^-^; And yes, it maybe something you have heard before considering the prolific vampire fics there are. Although I never read Anne Rice vampire fanfics…>. This time though the idea of Yotan as a vampire plain entrances me. If this bears any startling resemblance to anything can you clue me in, please?   
  
  
  



	2. Irresistible Call

Author: Swythangel Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Ruby Red Cacophony   
Type: 2/?, Series   
Rating: PG –13 (to be safe…)   
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, fantasy AU   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…they're Koyasu Takehito's ^-^ And hell do I envy him for owning em *&* having Tomokazu Seki as Ken's Seiyuu as well as Miki Shinichirou for Youji.   
Keywords/Pairings: its YouKen ^^ though hints of Ranken as well 

looks at the part she just typed>I suck at really AU fics…sigh>a well, I really want to try a lime or a lemon and this seems to be the perfect venue so I'm gonna slog along with it. And kind lovely people will still read ne? glomps you all>   
And tschubi-chan this is for you. I'm still waiting for your art. Whee! Whee!   
On with the ficcie! 

**Ruby Red Cacophony**   
**Part 2**

Bright tinkling laughter, blazing candles, opulent costumes, the ballroom was filled to the brim with the nobility that gathered for another drawn-out celebration of pointlessness…or at least to this watcher's eye. 

He skimmed the room with exasperation on his face. It had never been his wont to attend fetes such as this but tonight, Omi had prevailed on him. The blond had been required to attend since his uncle, Shuuichi Takatori, sponsored this fete. And he had dragged both Ran and Ken, much to their undisguised disgust. 

Parties such as this, to Ken's opinion, were just thinly veiled attempts to curry favor, each of the nobles in front of him donned an unseen mask of smiling ambition. Every piquant turned up face, every flirtatious slap of the fan, every tinkling laugh was another step to the dance for power. 

And Ken had never been one for power or flirtations. That was the reason he was standing in an obscure corner trying his level best to appear invisible. 

A few meters to his right, he could see Ran searching for him, fending off the various beauties that were drawn to the brooding mysterious air he had. Ken frowned a little as he stepped even closer to the shadows thrown by the thousands of candles scattered around the ballroom. Not now. He had no patience for the aloof redhead and his possessiveness these past few days. 

Ran had odd notions of ownership when it came to Ken. Ken had a feeling that if he could, Ran would attach a collar over Ken with his name on it. He was damn jealous of everyone that even came near Ken which exasperated Ken to no end. 

Ken's exasperation further increased after their last sortie. Ken didn't mean to stare at the golden stranger, beautiful though the stranger had been. But he couldn't help it. Those cat eyes had been hypnotic in their intensity, caressing and…hot. Ken had been unable to look away. Ran had been furious at him, dressing him down with bristling anger lighting up his purple eyes. Like Ken had intentionally asked the stranger to lick the blood off his wound. 

Ken shivered at the thought. The feel of the sensual tongue on his skin and the cat eyes caressing his face had a very powerful effect, sending a rush of *need* in Ken's body that he had never experienced before. One that rooted him to the spot. If the stranger had asked Ken to do his bidding, he would have done it right then. Such was the power of the attraction he felt. 

And Ran had noticed…which accounted for the You-are-mine attitude he was currently exhibiting. 

Ken sighed. He hadn't even wanted Ran's attention to begin with. He hadn't asked the redhead to pursue him or stay by his side. Therefore, he didn't have any right to Ken's person. Ken belonged to no one, least of all to Ran, he belonged to himself and that would remain true even if Ken did choose someone as a lover or anything else. Now if Ken could only convince Ran of that. 

_/Might as well show myself. He'll just be furious at me for hiding from him./_

Ken grimaced, straightening out his cravat and coat before stepping into the throng of people, pasting a smile on his lips. 

Maybe he hadn't really been paying attention to the milling crowd but he would have wagered that the chest that materialized in front of him hadn't been there a while ago. Ken quickly stepped back to avoid crashing into the chest and ruining what was, Ken observed, a perfectly expensively embroidered coat. He would have averted disaster perfectly, if he hadn't lost his balance. 

To Ken's relief, quick hands gracefully took hold of his arm and hauled him back. He wouldn't have survived the mortification of drawing attention to himself by falling on his behind. 

He really ought to thank the noble for helping him though so he looked up to do just that only to stare incredulously at the vision before him. 

Standing resplendent in black formal evening wear with his blond hair spilling out in artful disarray was the stranger from 3 days before…the very same noble they had held up. Ken's heart thudded loudly in his chest. He really should have been thinking of the impending danger of being recognized by the stranger but all he could think about were the stroking sensual eyes that had held him immobile that night…that held him immobile now as the stranger looked at him in much the same way he had looked at him that fateful night. 

An indolent smile danced on Youji's lips as he let his gaze roam over the sweet form. He had been "hunting" this one since the time he had accosted Youji on the road that night. The faint thrumming of this one's blood had led him a merry chase until tonight. As soon as Youji saw Velvet Eyes in the corner, the faint thrumming had escalated to a burst of melodious chorus that sang sweetly in Youji's veins. 

He had stealthily gone up to the lad without him noticing, ignoring the lures of various ladies and a smattering of gentlemen who were casting come-hither looks at him and managed to position himself in front of Velvet Eyes at just the right time for the boy to bump into him. 

And when he did, Youji took the opportunity to haul the boy upright when he fell, relishing the feel of the petal soft skin on his hand as well as the pulse beat of life's blood he now knew so familiarly. 

He had waited for the boy to look up and when he did, Youji used his unnatural magnetism to draw the boy in. 

He was, even now, staring at Youji with an expression of mesmerized preoccupation. 

_/It is too easy…as always./_

Youji was a little disappointed to find the game so easily won. After all, the excitement of the chase was as sweet as the prize itself. He had hoped that Velvet Eyes would put up more of a fight…but it didn't really matter. He wanted this one enough to ignore the details. 

The thought of this slender body writhing beneath his own as Youji pleasured him, calling out his name in the voice that enveloped Youji's being with warmth, and looking at Youji with velvet brown eyes filled with desire… 

_/Tonight, Little One, you will be mine./_

Youji chuckled, a low light thing of air, and spoke to the entranced lad. " Find something you like, My Lord?" His last two words were spoken in a deeper voice, meant to sound more intimate. 

The memories of that night came rushing back as the voice that reminded Ken of woodsmoke, low, light and husky, uttered the same words it had before. Even the words "My Lord" were, to Ken, evocative of the endearment he had called Ken… it sounded like "Little One"… 

Ken blushed, crimson fire spreading in the delicate cheekbones of his face…the rush of blood a sweet crescendo to the melody that only Youji could hear. 

_/Entrancing./_

Youji looked on in fascinated amusement as the boy lowered his head and mumbled an apology as well as words of gratitude. The words falling all over themselves in the sweet rush in which they were said. 

"I…I apologize for staring my Lord. And I thank you for helping me up." 

Youji quirked an eyebrow at Velvet Eyes and smiled a slow lazy smile as he hooked his fingers under the boy's chin and lifted it up to meet his. "It is usual, I would think, to look at the person you are apologizing to when you do it?" 

"Y…yes…" Ken stammered, blushing even more furiously than before as his skin tingled at the contact. 

It was on this exact moment that a very incensed, low voice intruded. "I apologize for the interruption, but I believe he is with me." 

Ken swung his head to find a very furious Ran glaring at the stranger who only smiled nonchalantly at the redhead. 

"Ran! I was just on my way to find you when I happened to run into His Lordship. He was kind enough to help me up when I almost fell over. Dreadfully clumsy of me I'm sure." Ken knew he was blabbering but he couldn't help it, he needed to distract Ran who was even now showing signs of jealous rage. Ken did not want to cause a scene, especially when it involved gentlemen. 

Society might accept similar sex relationships even in this day and age but all such relationships were conducted discreetly. To have something like this aired in the open was bad form ill-befitting gentlemen of their stature. And Ran was a Duke, public censure would certainly damage such a lofty position. 

Ken tugged Ran in the opposite direction while throwing the tall blonde an apologetic look. "My grateful thanks again, Lord…er…" 

Youji swept him a graceful bow, one that showed off the fine build accentuated by the intricately tied cravat and well-fitting coat draped upon his frame. It was only then that Ken noticed how tall the stranger was. He was even taller than Ran. 

"Grand Duke Youji Kudou. I am visiting in your quaint country." Youji used the title his family had used long ago, in a time and place so far lost in memory that only those of the Kindred remembered. 

He ran languid a hand through his hair as he threw back his head, allowing the silken gold locks to gracefully fall in artless waves around his face. As he tipped his head back to the side to look at Velvet Eyes again, he could see the boy arch his body slightly towards him. Just the reaction Youji had been looking for, he thought confidently and ignored the tightening of the redhead's features, choosing to focus on his delectable quarry. "And the gentlemen's names?" 

Youji had trained his attention at Velvet Eyes, addressing the question at the youth with silky brown unsure eyes but it was the redhead who replied curtly. "It is a pleasure, Your Grace. I am the Duke of Lor and my companion is the Lord of Roshtar. My apologies for cutting this little tete a tete short but our host, His Grace, Shuuichi Takatori, has expressed a desire to talk with His Lordship and I." 

And with that, Ran took hold of Ken in a death grip and half-dragged him in the opposite direction, possessive jealousy in every movement. Of course, Youji noticed the redhead's vain attempt to deprive Youji of Velvet Eyes' name but he did not press the issue. Sooner or later, Youji would find out. 

_/No matter what you do, foolish mortal, I will get what I want in the end./_ Youji sneered at the retreating back of the "Duke". Once he would have put more weight on such a title, but the centuries of being Kindred had worn away the deference, like that of a rock left too long in the water. 

Youji faded off into the crowd silently, following the two figures. In truth, he didn't even have to follow them for the siren song of the brown-haired youth's blood would always unerringly lead Youji to him. 

_/I do not give up so easily, Duke Ran of Lor. Velvet Eyes is mine./_

*** 

"That was bad form, Ran. You should have at least allowed me to take my leave." Ken glared up at Ran as he violently took his arm back from the redhead noble's grip. They had advanced into the hallway leading to Persia's Sanctum and no one was around to see Ken pull away from Ran, which was why Ken chose that time to do so. 

The rich opulent Hallway was studded with the ancestral portraits common to a noble's house. Dozens of lofty high-browed aristocrats staring down at Ken and Ran silently. Normally, it set Ken on edge but he was too incensed to even notice. 

"Ran Fujimiya, you do not own me. And as such, you cannot bloody well drag me around like one of your lackeys. Especially on such a pretense just to lure me away from someone." 

And with that Ken stalked off towards the Library, leaving a disgruntled Ran behind. Ran knew better than to talk to Ken when Ken was in this mood, to do so would be to anger the boy further, enough for the boy to bar Ran from his presence. And this Ran would not have. 

_/I will stay here then, to make sure that no one gets close to Ken without my awareness. Especially foreign nobles too bold for their own good./_

Ran *had* recognized the blond noble as the one they had held up 3 nights pass. Who wouldn't have? The figure was engraved in his mind for the utter audacity the stranger had, trying to seduce *his* Ken. 

Normally, Ran felt twinges of guilt at robbing people but in this instance, he was fiercely glad that they had taken this Grand Duke's possessions from him and left him without transport. 

No one poached on his property. And Ken was his. 

Not that the slender brunette ever acknowledged him as such. Ken treated him as a friend and as his leader, nothing more. But Ran knew that sooner or later, Ken would eventually give in to Ran's indomitable will. Persistence always paid off. And until such time that Ken accepted the fact that he was Ran's, Ran would be there to frighten away the others who even dared to come near Ken. 

Intent in his own thoughts, Ran did not even see the almost-shadow that slipped past him at an unnatural speed. He only felt a slight stirring of the wind as he thought about Ken. 

*** 

Ken looked out the casement window in the library, noting the full moon and scattering of stars. It was a clear night out and he wished he was in his estate instead of here, then he could take out Godolphin and ride across the countryside unrestrained. A night ride would certainly rid him of this irritation he felt for Ran and this feeling he had of being trapped by the redhead. When he was with Godolphin, all he needed to think about was the joyful exuberance of being free, of having nothing restraining him. 

But he was here and Godolphin was miles away. He traced the swirling pattern carved on the casement as he continued to stare out at the landscape, his mind lost in thoughts of his horse and the open countryside. 

Ken sighed, as he removed his cravat and loosened his silk shirt. He had no intention of going back out to the stuffy ballroom and decided not to leave this inviting quietness under pain of death. 

Ken didn't notice the figure that appeared in the darkened library, didn't hear the silent approach of booted feet and certainly didn't see the glowing hungry eyes fixed on his outlined figure… 

Youji had successfully evaded the jealous "guard" in the hallway with ease. Nothing was impossible for the Kindred who reigned in the quiet Night and shadows. 

He had followed the erratic thrumming, the songbeat of his quarry's blood to this room and here, standing in the pool of silver light, was the one he sought. 

In the lambent light of the moon, he was even more desirable than Youji had thought possible. His skin was flushed (Youji assumed he had fought with the redhead) and his blood sang in time with his racing pulse. Youji noted that the youth had divested himself of his cravat and loosened his shirt. The open silk shirt allowed Youji the chance to glimpse the smooth chest beneath. 

_/Lovely. All laid out for me already, Little One./_

He didn't waste any time. Within the space of a blink, he was behind Velvet Eyes where he immediately started kissing the agitated ticking pulse on his neck, licking the sweet column slowly. 

_/You will be mine./_

The reaction he got was not the one he had expected as the figure before him immediately doubled up his hands to strike him. Only quick Kindred reflexes prevented him from being hit as the boy swung around shouting. 

"Damnit Ran! I told you I am not yours…you cannot take such liberties with m…." 

Ah, the boy had thought he was the obnoxious redhead. He stepped out into the silver pool of moonbeam to let his quarry see who he was. 

Almost immediately the expression of anger changed to a different one. Youji smirked as Ken blushed yet again in startled embarrassment. 

"I..I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Your Grace." The reddish-brown locks dipped in apology but straightened again when his little one frowned at him. "Still, Your Grace, you cannot take such liberties with my person. The traditions of your land may allow you such freedom in you country but here in ours it…It is…its'" The blush deepened. "…unseemly." 

Ken looked up to the foreign man who had gone strangely silent and was quickly trapped by the enigmatic eyes which glowed with a hunger he could not, did not want to understand. But he felt himself respond to it as he slowly walked towards Youji. 

His eyes could not look away and all he could see was the golden brilliance of the man who stood waiting for Ken to come to him.   


TBC ^_~ Make me happy. Ahohoho! Comments onegai? 

Is it going the way you think it is? Tell me if I really suck at it…honestly! ^^ Because this is the first time I ever did something like this. 


	3. Unexpected Failure

Author: Swythangel Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Ruby Red Cacophony   
Type: 3/?, Series   
Teaser:   
Rating: PG –13 (to be safe…)   
Spoilers:   
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, fantasy AU   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…they're Koyasu Takehito's ^-^ And hell do I envy him for owning em *&* having Tomokazu Seki as Ken's Seiyuu as well as Miki Shinichirou for Youji.   
Keywords/Pairings: Youken! 

Dedicated to: Tschubi-chan 

Whee! Whee! I'm churning this out faster than I expected ^-^ See! See! I just posted the other one last Monday and here's another part. Schuldichsama, here's Schuldich ne? Brad and the others should be appearing like mushrooms next time ^-^   
Its still not going like I really expected it whips ficcie>Bad bad ficcie! But I hope its ok ne?   
You will make this author happy by commenting? beams> 

Legend:   
:: :: - Schuschu's mind-thought   
/ /- Thoughts 

**Ruby Red Cacophony**   
**Part 3**

Youji swirled the ruby liquid inside his crystal goblet, staring at it broodingly as he leaned back against his silk-covered armchair. All of a sudden, jade eyes flashed red and the tinkling of shattering crystal and the crackling popping sounds of alcohol thrown into a fire filled the room. 

_/Where had I gone wrong?/_

He thought viciously, replaying the events of the night before over and over again in his mind, sifting through each action, each word, for the culprit that had cost him his prize. 

He had been so sure of victory. So sure that he would have tasted the sweet intoxicating blood of his Velvet Eyes before yesterday night had passed. But he had not…something had gone wrong even before he had a chance to fully entice the little one into his spell. 

_/And/ Youji glared at the fire. /I. Do. Not. Know. What./_

Youji smoldered at the thought. He did not take kindly to failure. He never failed at all. 

"My, my," A voice chuckled in the darkness of Youji's den. "I do believe someone is incensed." 

"Do not toy with me, Schuldich." Youji warned, not even looking at the figure silhouetted by the crackling fire. Only one person could ever come into Youji's presence unnoticed by keen eyesight and hearing. "I am not in the mood." 

Still chuckling, the Kindred blessed with flame hair stepped out into the light of the fire, helping himself to the red wine left on the table beside Youji's chair. 

He leaned on the fireplace, tipping the wine down his throat in sensual abandon. Youji noted absently that the scene before him would make a good subject for a painting. The fire complimented the garish brilliance of Schuldich's hair, echoed the color found therein and accentuated the alabaster whiteness of the Kindred's perfect skin. 

Of course, any of the Kindred would be a perfect painting. Youji thought sourly. They were perfect. 

_/I am perfect./_ It wasn't conceit that made him say it but truth. 

"What brings one of Schwarz out of Bradley's august presence and into Youji's den? Should I be honored that I have caught the interest of the estimable leader of Schwarz?" 

Biting sarcasm tinged Youji's tone as he asked the question, challenge clearly in his tone. Challenge and sarcasm that were not lost on Schuldich who threw back his head and laughed. 

Sarcasm was like water on Schuldich's back. He enjoyed verbal repartee, it did not anger him and in truth, he preferred biting sarcasm to the cringing subservience some of the Kindred showed him. Especially those who had Turned because of Schuldich. Somehow, being the conduit to a person's Turning made the person slightly subservient to his Benefactor. 

Not so with Youji. That was why Youji was one of his favorite of those he had Turned because he neither sought to curry favor from Schuldich, nor did he treat him with deference. Just the way Schuldich liked his friends. And friend this golden one was…and bitter rival in some cases although Schuldich would never admit it. 

"I do so love the way you welcome me, Youji, love. But no, His Stiffness did not send me this time. I am just, how shall I say it…visiting. Yes, I am visiting and catching up. After all, it has been nigh 20 years since we have last seen you in our midst." 

Youji arched a brow up in disdain. "And I suppose I should be honored by the thought. Mayhap I should trot out the red carpet and throw some festivities for the honor." 

"Most definitely in a sour mood." Schuldich grinned at him. He scanned the sprawled figure, noting that nothing had changed much from the Kindred in front of him. Still the Golden Beauty that had caught his eye centuries past. Although a frown marred his features. "What is bothering you?" 

"Nothing." Youji replied irritably. 

Schuldich arched his brow delicately and reached. 

::Something.:: 

_/Cease your meddling Schuldich. It is none of your business./_

;;You know as well as I, Youji love, that that doesn't stop me from doing so.:: The thought was tinged with mischievous intent as the telepathic Kindred sifted through the surface memories, ripping through the thin barrier that served as Youji's defense. The golden blond's back arched in response to the invasion, his mouth open in a silent scream of surprise. 

It was moments after that the panting blond turned dagger eyes on the smirking Schuldich. 

"The devil damn you, Schuldich. I *told* you never to meddle with my mind." He growled. "Do it again and I will break your neck for you." 

Schuldich just waved his threat away. A broken neck would only serve as a minor discomfort, he would not be killed by it. Besides, Youji could never catch Schuldich. Among the Kindred, Schuldich was the quickest, his movements a blur that rivaled the speed of light. It had been a talent he had even as a mortal, as was his telepathic abilities. That was what had made Bradley choose him as second-in-command of Schwarz. 

Schuldich chuckled at the memory he had pulled, the one that caused jade eyes to darken in worried concentration. "You've been playing with your food again, Youji love. And you didn't get to dessert did you now?" 

Youji glared silently. 

"You could always find easier prey rather than occupy your mind with this problem. Who knows what these mortals are thinking about at these times?" 

"No." The negative was perfunctory and stubborn, signifying the unwillingness of the speaker to turn from his chosen path. 

Schuldich's lips stretched in an amused smile. He didn't blame Youji. Like him, Schuldich enjoyed the complicated dance that precluded a kill, enjoyed manipulating the situation and the victim into submission. The prize all the more sweet for the eventual surrender. 

He stared silently at the figure in the fluctuating firelight, noting the preoccupied light in the cat eyes. He knew that Youji was already thinking of his prey, his next step. 

Without any warning, Youji's head snapped back and he quickly got to his feet with a smile on his features. A different light gleamed in his eyes, one infused by focused purpose and mischief and they were trained on Schuldich. 

Schuldich took a step back as Youji advanced. It was akin to his own eyes, he realized. But in another's face, it was eerie, like looking into a mirror and finding a different reflection with his eyes. He didn't like it. 

"What *are* you thinking about, Youji?" 

"Why don't you find out?" Youji fairly purred as he opened up his mind to Schuldich in a controlled flow, sharing his thoughts, his next step. And he was asking Schuldich to help him. 

Piece by piece, Youji's plan fell into place in Schuldich's mind. And with each new development, Schuldich's grin widened until he burst out into a rich laugh of pure pleasure. 

"My, my, Youji love, you *do* have such delicious plans for the poor boy." And he arched his brows. "But if I do aid you, what do *I* get out of this little endeavor? I must admit that seeing this plan would be amusing in itself but you know how it is." 

Youji lifted one corner of his mouth up in an elegant sneer. Of course, he had been prepared for the question from the flame-haired Kindred. Blood for blood, Payment for a favor. Much like mortal mercenaries. "I know of a certain mortal you would like, Schuldich. I could be persuaded to divulge the information and invite you into my hunting ground for this favor." 

Youji threw the image of the obnoxious redhead who was with his Velvet Eyes into Schuldich's mind, certain that the Schwarz member would not refuse. He knew of Schuldich's penchant for such garish brilliance, although for the life of Youji, he could never understand why. 

_/It would serve Purple Eyes to be hunted by one such as Schuldich, he who dares to own what should be mine./_

Youji did not need Schuldich's telepathic abilities to know the exact moment that he decided. The gleam of interest in the flame-haired Kindred's brilliant eyes was enough of a sign for Youji. 

"I accept your terms then." 

Exultant fire poured into Youji, intoxicating him as he tasted his eventual victory. 

_/Oh, you will be mine, Velvet Eyes./_

TBC ^_~ Comments, comments, onegai? Wai Tschubi-chan! I hope you still like this part! 

Now what exactly did Kenken do?   
Kenken: confused look> I did something?   
Swyth-chan: glomps Ken> Yes, you did, Ken-kun! 

And what's Youji's nefarious plan?   
Yotan: Mwahahaha! Ken is mine, mine, mine! sticks like glue to Ken>   
Ran: pops out of nowhere> What do you mean yours? Shiiiiiiine! He's mine! chases Yotan>   
Ken: blinks owlishly, still stuck in oblivious la-la land>   
Brad: Now's my chance! swipes Ken from under Ran and Youji's noses and runs off with a confused Kenken>   
Ran and Youji: Hey! chases running Brad> 

Ahohoho! I can just see a chibi drawing of this too! waves Bradken, Youken, Ranken flag and runs away>   
  



	4. The Color of Betrayal

Author: Swythangel  Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: Ruby Red Cacophony   
Type: 4/?, Series   
Teaser:   
Rating: PG –13   
Spoilers: That Ken has a bad bad best friend named Kaze? lol> but you guys know that already. ^-^   
Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai, fantasy AU   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…*insert disclaimer here, you know the drill ^^*   
Keywords/Pairings: Youken! 

Dedicated to: Tschubi-chan 

I was going to finish gotterdammerung first before I even started on any other fics but due to insistent *private* demand… you know who you aregrin> I have been prodded to write this down. And what do you know reads first few paragraphs> it actually has lime and now qualifies it as PG-13…oh joy oh joy!   
It's a little short ne? I've been on a downer lately and can't write! o.O Gomen. Added to that, my mail ate all the fics on my folder. I don't know how it did that but now I have to get the fics from the groups home page. kills computer>   
A well enough with the rantings…on with the ficcie. 

**Ruby Red Cacophony**   
**Part 4**

Ken awoke to the sensation of warm satiny skin sliding against his own and warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his throat. Momentary alarm filled him as his mind registered that he wasn't alone on his bed. But it felt so delicious, this sensation of smoothness brushing against his own, this breath seemingly caressing the column of his throat with invisible feathery touches that all the half-formed thoughts of the wrongness of the situation fled his mind even before he could react. 

Strong graceful hands pinned his arms above his head and he writhed in protest at the helpless position, opening his mouth to utter words of panicked protest when a moist mouth came down on his own, effectively silencing any protests he might have as his attention was claimed by the boldness of someone's lips. 

He struggled as the stranger's tongue invaded his mouth, trying to push the foreign object out, struggling against the masterful grip as the unfamiliar situation aroused fear. That was, until he tasted the breath that mingled with his own. 

Honey. Golden honey. That was what he tasted. Not cloyingly sweet but piquantly fragrant, the intoxicating kind. Ken's favorite. He could never resist the enticing and addicting ambrosia. 

Struggles turned to yielding surrender as he opened his mouth further. He wanted to taste more of the delectable tang so he hesitantly thrust back, trying to reach into the source, rubbing his tongue against the other in an effort to find more of what he craved. 

But the mouth left his too soon, leaving Ken bereft and dazed, longing for more of the glorious taste. He tried to follow, struggling to rise up and fasten his mouth on the sensual rosy lips above his but the living shackles of strong pale arms held him back. 

Velvet brown eyes started to cloud with unfulfilled wishes and the desire for something Ken couldn't name. But the discontent did not have time to settle as his unknown assailant chuckled in a woodsmoke voice and the honeyed mouth fastened on Ken's sensitive neck, licking and sucking slowly at the slender column, worshipping the perfect line, until it stopped at the base…on the thrumming pulse that beat so sweetly erratic at the sensual touch. 

Ken moaned as he arched his back, straining at the unseen person, seeking closer contact, seeking more of the pleasure, *wanting* something he couldn't define. 

The mouth continued downwards, teasing, licking, sucking at too too sensitive flesh that arched to meet each movement as Ken closed his eyes in pleasure, uttering little mewling sounds of begging… a pressure built inside of him at every touch and kiss, his body burning with a fever he couldn't understand as his world narrowed to the path the mouth was taking…and the torturous pleasure he derived from it. 

Ken felt his body lose control, thrusting and arching, wanting to touch the silken skin of the body above him, needing the contact. His body somehow knowing that only when skin was laid on skin would the sweet torture culminate. And he obliged it as he strained at his bonds. 

A low chuckle purred out, pouring through his senses like liquid fire. 

"Not yet, Little One." 

It was the last words he heard as everything faded into smoke and Ken sat up in his bed, pulse racing and breathing hard. His whole body still screamed for something he wasn't quite sure of. 

_/It was only a dream./_

He raised his hand to rake through reddish-brown locks in agitation. The dream had been so vivid. How could it have been a dream when he could still *feel* the soft mouth all over his body, when he still *ached* with unfulfilled longing… 

Ken turned agitated eyes to the mirror that hung in one wall of his bedroom and looked at the flushed face that stared back at him in confused silence, noting the crimson tide that dusted his cheeks and the slight sheen of perspiration on his skin above the silken shirt that had become wrinkled with his agitated movements. The shirt clung to slightly dampened over-warm skin. 

_/What is happening to me? What is this I am feeling?/_

Ken was frightened. The unnatural preoccupation and now this…ever since he met the Grand Duke… his cat-like eyes of emerald brilliance was deeply ingrained in Ken's mind, those warm caressing, sensual eyes…Ken groaned as fire raced once again in his veins. 

And there was no doubt that it was the grand Duke who figured prominently in Ken's dream, the one who made him feel such strange, foreign sensations. No other man, or indeed person, had a voice that evoked woodsmoke in a quiet glade. 

_/Am I that interested in him?/_

Youji Kudou. He traced the name out on the rumpled burgundy silk sheets on his bed, thinking about the bold duke who he had run away from in the Takatori library a fortnight ago. 

Ken was no wilting flower. He knew what he wanted and did not hesitate to act if it meant he would eventually attain his goal. It was not apparent in his personality, as Omi would attest to. For Ken was known for his flexibility, his easy acceptance of the decisions made by their leader Ran and even the periodic bossiness of the younger Omi. But when it came to personal situations, Ken possessed a will as indomitable as the redhead leader's was. That was what had allowed him to withstand Ran's calculated advances for so long. He did not want Ran and for Ken that was that. 

But this, this foreigner was a different matter altogether. 

There was no doubt that he was attracted to this foreign noble, this stranger who seemed to have been cast adrift by fortune to cross Ken's path. 

Who would not be? Heavens be damned, the stranger was beautiful beyond any man's aesthetic reckoning. He possessed magnetism that bordered on wildness and it called to Ken's soul, he whose soul was as restless as the wind and as equally tamable behind the veneer of urbane civility… 

He had started to walk towards the Grand Duke, mesmerized by the enigmatic glowing eyes, his legs transversing half of the distance that separated them when something came into the Duke's eyes. 

It was a mere glint but Ken realized it for what it was and had regained conscious thought. Without hesitation, he bowed low and excused himself, fleeing out of the library without a second glance back. 

Even now Ken could not recall the look without bitterness, the soft velvet eyes turning into tempered brown fires that would not be banked at the memory. 

Yes, He wanted the Grand Duke, the attraction almost a constant pain as the unnamed desires raged in his body. 

But he would fight it. As long as he drew breath, he would not submit. Not to someone who owned such a glint in his eyes.The look in the Grand Duke's eyes was the same as the one in those eyes that stayed in Ken's memory. One akin to the look that lit Ran's eyes when he glanced at Ken. Though Ran's was milder by far. But even that Ken had rejected. 

_/Exactly the same./_

Youji Kudou's eyes were exactly the same. It might have a different hue and came from a foreigner but it had the same intensity and almost-tangible feel to it as the one who had once tried to extinguish the life of a younger Ken Hidaka long ago. 

That look would never be cast again in his direction. This Ken had sworn. This time it would not work its spell on him. 

Memories tore at Ken and he stiffened, clenching the silken sheets into a bunched ruin as he relived bitter memories that would not leave him, even as he tried to eradicate it from his life. 

_/That look…I can never forget./_

The look of utter possession and ownership…Ken loathed the feeling it invoked within him, abhorred the weak quivering in his insides, the fear and anger that mixed inside him but most especially he hated the face that came with the eyes where Ken first beheld that glint… 

It had been in the eyes of his best friend, Kaze, at the moment of his betrayal… 

TBC ^_~ Comments onegai? This installment was brought to you by the nag…er constructive comments bol> of people who constantly ask me to put out the next part. ^^   
Domo to everyone who commented on the last part. With my mail wiped out I've forgotten who those are. Gomen. 

Tschubi-chan! I hope you like this part. This is still dedicated to you after all.   
Ochiba-chan! ^-^ Your wish is my command. Especially after I saw the Houshin Engi files lol> 

You know I have this itching need to try and get Brad into the muddle that surrounds Kenken. What do you think minna-san?   
Brad: waves BradKen flag in the background>   
Ran: bumps Brad out of the picture and waves a Ranken flag>   
Brad: angrily pokes Ran with the long banner>   
Ran: pokes back and they fight>   
Ken: blinks and drifts off into la-la land>   
Youji: carries Ken off>Hah! Mine mine mine! I TOLD you guys he's mine! 

Nuff said with the tomfoolery ^^ 


End file.
